


One call away

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Blink and you'll miss it, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Wet Dream, Yeosang misses Jongho, and Jongho misses him, cawllection, guided masturbation, jongsang nation this is for you, slight angst, small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: It had only been a couple days and Yeosang already couldn’t stand it. Waking up felt colder without the warm body of his lover curled up behind him. He would reach out as if searching for him, only to remember that he wasn’t there. Jongho had some big business trip he had to go on and was supposed to be gone for a week.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	One call away

**Author's Note:**

> I am here to feed Jongsang nation

It had only been a couple days and Yeosang already couldn’t stand it. Waking up felt colder without the warm body of his lover curled up behind him. He would reach out as if searching for him, only to remember that he wasn’t there. Jongho had some big business trip he had to go on and was supposed to be gone for a week.

Two days in and Yeosang was about to break already. Of course he was lonely without him, but the third morning he woke up in a sweat, the blanket only covering one of his legs. After blinking a few times to get rid of the stickiness of his eyes, the brunette looked down and realized just why he was so hot.

There was a large stain on the front of his underwear, unmistakably cum. He groaned at the realization that he had a wet dream and ended up cumming from it. A hand came up to push his bangs off his forehead, huffing as he reached over to get his phone, ignoring all the notifications except one.

The ends of his puffy lips curled up when he saw a good morning text from his boyfriend. Even in his sleepy haze, he opened his phone and quickly responded before finally sitting up. As soon as he did, he cringed at the feeling of dried cum between his legs.

He needed a shower.

His day went by uneventfully. Yeosang was a writer, so he did most of his work from home anyways. Jongho insisted that he would never need to get a job- that he could support them, but Yeosang wanted to contribute somehow. They agreed that he could write books and publish them. There was no pressure to even get them published really, but he would like for it to happen one day.

Even as he sat there, a discarded bowl of cereal and probably two cups of coffee later, he found it so hard to focus. He would jump at every vibration of his phone, hoping it was a text or some sort of message from Jongho. He even picked up phone calls that were obviously not him, just hoping to hear his voice.

Yeosang almost felt bad about the way he went off on the telemarketer… Almost. 

Jongho would check in with him whenever he could though, knowing how his baby was even if he tried to hide it. It honestly hurt him too. He missed the elder just as much. Not only that but he also knew just how needy Yeosang was.

As much as Yeosang tried to hide it, he knew Jongho knew as well. Perhaps that was why he tried to hold off for so long. Surely he could get himself off without him there. It became harder with each day though. Day three was the starting point of his downfall.

He had tried to jerk himself off multiple times. He tried to imagine himself on his knees sucking Jongho's thick cock, the blonde's hands in his curly locks to hold him there. He also thought about riding him, how he would hold the elder's thin hips as he bounced, whispering words of praise in his ear.

So pretty baby.

Such a good boy.

Yeosang would shiver at the thought and desperately try to bring his orgasm forward. It wasn't enough. He tried bending himself over their kitchen table and remember all the times Jongho ate him out like he was his favorite meal. Yeosang would squeal and moan because of how sinful Jongho was with his tongue. He was too eager to stretch himself out enough before he slid two fingers in, groaning.

They weren't the same.

Jongho's were thick and strong, while Yeosang's were thin and lanky, not filling him up the way he wanted them to. Even as they managed to barely graze his prostate, the same phrase was being repeated over and over again in his head.

It's not enough.

The final straw came on the fourth night. Yeosang was hot yet not warm enough at the same time. He had tried countless things, stroking himself with his hand, fingering himself, riding the long body pillow that they may have bought specifically for these kind of nights. At the moment he was rutting against the bed, drooling into the sheets as he desperately tried to get off. He was close to crying, getting so frustrated and lost in his head. It was only then with shaky hands that he reached over and unlocked his phone, quickly going to his messages and opening his chat with his boyfriend.

Yeosang  
Jongho...  
Are you free rn?

Jongho  
I am. Just got to the hotel.  
What's up baby boy?

God Yeosang felt like his soul was about to leave his body. If only Jongho knew his current state, or maybe he does and that's why he used the pet name.

Yeosang  
Remmeber when I said i wannted to try soething

He couldn't even spell correctly with how much he was in his own head.

Jongho  
What's that baby? I forgot.

_This fucker._

Yeosang  
Hyuuuuung  
I need help

Jongho  
Okay. Call me, love.

He swore his fingers have never moved so fast in his life. He knew Jongho would immediately give in if he called him hyung. As soon as his contact came up, he pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker mode. He then dropped the phone by his head and went back to grinding against the sheets, whining into the mattress. 

"Hello?" Yeosang moaned loudly as soon as he heard his voice. It already felt so much better hearing the grumble of his words. 

"Oh, baby boy? What's wrong?" The smirk on his face could practically be heard in his tone. If not for the situation Yeosang was in, he would have made a jab at it.

"Jongie... H-Hyung... I can't d-do it..." He whined loudly, his hips moving even faster. "I can't cum." He heard a click of his tongue on the other side of the call.

"Poor thing. You miss hyung so much?" Jongho asked as if he wasn't affected at all by any of this. That somehow made it hotter for the brunette who only made a noise of conformation. "Need my help, baby?"

"Please."

"Are you on your stomach? What are you doing right now?" His voice was low, smooth, yet chilling at the same time. Yeosang's cheeks burned at his question, thinking about how exactly he would describe his current position. "Don't leave out any details."

"I... I'm on my stomach..." He started off with a shaky breath. " 'm grinding o-on the sheets- hh." He groaned pathetically at the end as he started up once again, the pressure not enough but at least it was something.

"Ah, is that not enough for my baby boy?" Jongho responded just as smoothly as before. Yeosang shook his head even though he knew the younger couldn't see it. Jongho must have taken a guess though because he started speaking once again.

"Roll over on your back, Sangie." Jongho commanded. Yeosang was quick to follow, laying onto his back with his legs spread and his aching cock against his stomach. "I want you to run your hands over your chest. Nowhere else. Just lightly feel it." As much as the brunette wanted to protest he didn't.

Instead he ignored his aching length and placed both his hands over his pecs, his thumbs caressing over his nipples. It caused a gasp to escape him, one that Jongho knew too well.

"Are you playing with your nipples? You better not be. Did I say you could?" Tears almost fell out of his eyes at that, not wanting to disappoint his lover. He just needed some form of stimulation and his fingers skirting everywhere but the sensitive nubs made him whine.

"No, hyung. You didn't. I-I promise not to..." He faintly hears a 'good boy' come from the other side of the line, too busy focusing on the way his nails leave trails of goosebumps under his skin.

"Ready for the next thing I want you to do?" All Jongho heard was a moan in response, taking it as a yes. "I want you to pinch your left nipple with your left hand. Keep your right hand moving around but not touching the other nipple."

Yeosang jumped as soon as he heard the words, his hand coming up to pinch the already hard bud on his chest. Something about Jongho telling him what to do while not physically there made him feel like he was burning up. He still had so much control over the elder with his voice alone, and Yeosang would listen no matter what.

"Jongho-hyung~"

"Shh. I'm getting there." He chuckled at how needy he sounded, Yeosang rubbing his thighs together as the laugh caused a wave of humiliation to crash over him. "Pull on it. Just a little. Enough to where it hurts but not too much. Imagine it's my hand."

Imagining it was his thick fingers and calloused hand instead of his dainty one added a whole new element of pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut, brows furrowed and his bottom lip captured by his teeth as he imagined the pad's of the blonde's fingers having a grip on his swollen peak, lightly tugging at it like he always does. His whines began to pick up in pitch, whimpers becoming more frequent.

"More... More. More more." He chanted like a prayer until Jongho took mercy on him.

"Use your other one and twist it baby. Tell me how good it feels. I want to know." And Yeosang knew better than to defy him. 

“Feels so good… H-hurts in a… good way- oh fuck!” He arched off the bed once again, his cock thrusting into the air as he tried to get some sort of friction. “S-So red- hyung please.” 

“If I let you touch your little cock you have to promise to not cum until I tell you to.” Jongho barely managed to finish on the other end of the phone before his baby cut him off saying he promised and that he would wait. “Good boy… Take your left hand and rub the head with just your index and thumb. No more.”

“Hyuuuun-“ 

“Be a good boy or I’ll hang up.” Yeosang would absolutely not let that happen. He settled for reaching down, taking the head of his cock between his fingers and rubbing at it. He had been so worked up that even the small touch made him moan like crazy. Jongho ate up every sound Yeosang made on the other end. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Sangie. Such a good boy.” Yeosang could vaguely make out a breathy tone in his voice, could hear him panting on the other line as if he had his hand on his own cock and was pumping it. 

The brunette was so deep in his head that he wasn’t sure how long went by. His nipple was aching, begging him to stop messing with it, but Jongho didn’t tell him he could stop yet. His body must have sent some sort of message because Jongho finally gave him another task. 

“Can you keep going, Yeosang?” Jongho asked with genuine care in his voice. He of course didn’t want to push the elder too far. Yeosang softly hummed, taking a breath before answering. 

“Y-Yes. I-I’m good. What does h-hyunggie want me to do?” The blonde groaned into the other end of the call. 

“You’re always so eager to listen aren’t you?” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Get the lube out, baby.” 

Jongho could hear the rustling of the sheets, the drawer being yanked open, causing him to stifle a laugh. Of course Yeosang was needy. He wanted to cum so bad and as much as he knew he could get off with Jongho’s voice alone, he enjoyed this too much. It was like Jongho knew him better than he knew himself. 

“Go ahead and get your fingers ready. Tell me when your fingers are warm and wet.” Yeosang took the time with shaky hands to rub the bottle between his palms, warming the gel up before he popped the cap. Artificial vanilla filled the air as he poured some onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up even more. 

Once his fingers were nicely coated, he breathed out a “ready”. 

“Sangie, you know how hyung likes to fuck you? Pushing your knees back like you’re folded in half? Can you do that for me, baby? Pretend I’m folding my baby boy in half while I finger him?”

“I-I can, hyung.” Jongho smiled even if he couldn’t see. 

“Slowly press a finger in. Pretend it’s one of mine, so thick and fills you up perfectly, right baby?” 

“So perfect-ah~” He gasped as he let his fingers circle around his rim. Ever so slowly, he pressed his middle finger inside himself, gasping as he went in to the last knuckle. Jongho cooed faintly, a slick sound coming from his side of the line. “C-Can I add another?” 

“Already? Did you stretch yourself out earlier today, Sangie?” A noise of confirmation escaped him. “Go ahead. You can put another one in.” Much swifter than the first, he slid his ring finger inside, moaning at the slight stretch. The squelch of lube being fucked into his ass by his fingers only grew louder and louder, head tilting back as his fingers barely brush his prostate. 

“God you’re so amazing, Yeosang. Will you cum for me? Use your hand and stroke yourself for hyung.” Yeosang didn't have to be told twice before his free hand wrapped around his little cock, gasping at finally having some sort of pressure. He was so red and swollen, so close to cumming already. 

His hand started a fast pace, the fingers in his ass staying still and only pressing against the special spot inside him that made him see stars. Both of them were only letting out breathy moans at that point, Yeosang’s hips arching off the bed as he finally cums over his stomach and chest. A few tears fell from finally being able to, feeling so good as he clamps around his fingers. 

A shiver ran across his skin as he slowly drifted from his high. Yeosang could hear harsh breaths on the other end along with some movement. 

“Sangie? You okay?” He heard Jongho’s voice, full of love and care. His words acted as arms that would cuddle him in his post orgasm glow. He was quiet for a second, years beginning to fall from his eyes as he finally broke the silence. 

“I miss you…” His voice wavered as he said it, hearing a sad sigh. 

“I miss you too baby. Just a few more days, okay..?” The blonde waited for Yeosang to answer but he didn’t. “Okay, Yeosang?” 

“Okay.” He finally responded softly, biting his bottom lip. “You’ll come home as soon as you can, right?”

“Of course,” the smile could be heard on his lips. “As soon as possible.” 

“Okay… I love you, Jongho.” 

“I love you too, Yeosang. Make sure you clean it before you go to sleep…. Goodnight.” Jongho said softly. 

“Night.”

~

He tried to stay up but his body betrayed him. He was sleeping soundly in their shared bed, curled up in a ball. He was roused from his sleep by a pair of arms around his torso, pulling him close to his chest. 

“Go back to sleep. It’s late.” Jongho whispered against his hair. Yeosang couldn’t help but smile sleepily. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
